1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic radical tire and more specifically to a novel tread pattern of a pneumatic radial tire, which can improve steering controllability and stability on both dry and wet roads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, tire tread patterns can be classified into three, rib, block and combination, types. Further, the tire tread pattern is formed into various ways as in line symmetry, point symmetry and asymmetry with respect to the tire equator. In conventional tire tread patterns, however, the patterns have so far been improved under consideration of steering controllability and stability on dry or wet road, separately. Therefore, when the steering controllability and stability have been improved for wet roads, there exists a problem in that the controllability and stability are not satisfactory on dry roads, or vice versa.
The above problem may of course be solved by changing the tires according to weather; however, drivers usually use only a single kind of tire until the tires are worn out for further use.